


Khopesh

by ArcaneTorch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela makes awesome fondue, Bird Moms Bond Over A Scar, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, it gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneTorch/pseuds/ArcaneTorch
Summary: Angela’s curiosity has always been helpful to her.So when she gets the chance to talk to Fareeha Amari again, she had to ask.





	Khopesh

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, one and all!
> 
> I don't own anything related to Overwatch except for this story.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Angela’s curiosity has always been helpful to her.

When she was young, it was a factor in her education; constantly fascinated by how the human body functioned like a well-oiled machine with multiple organ systems, each organ given a fundamental task that – in one way or another- contributes on one specific goal.

The conservation of human life.

However, this has also been the source of a constant bout of worry and frustration; particularly at the end of a mission, during the team’s physical examination. Despite being in an organization that employs elite soldiers, they are still soldiers; Prone to hiding their injuries and very stubborn.

If Angela would get a dollar every time she reprimanded them for their careless behavior, she would be able to upgrade the current facilities and buy a bottle of merlot.

Which leads to one particular member that has been on her mind lately. Pharah.

Fareeha Amari is someone who can leave an impression. Her confidence and tactical prowess have made her an invaluable asset to the recently-recalled Overwatch ; both as a leader and associate. Her determination to protect and serve has made her an inspiration to new recruits,afraid and uncertain of where their lives would end.

Knowing someone like her is a bittersweet feeling for Angela. She is in awe of the young Amari’s charisma, acting as a mentor to Hana, a friend to Lena, a sibling to Jesse and a rival to Zarya; where they constantly challenge each other with extravagant yet unnecessary bouts of athleticism.

Which is why the poor doctor can be a bit cross when the young Amari has been absent from her scheduled appointment.  

“Doctor?”

“Hm…”

“Doctor…”

“Uh huh…”

“ANGELA!”

“Oh!” _What impressive aura of professionalism._ “Jesse, did you need anything? Your physical is scheduled tomorrow.”

“Not here for that, Angie”  The coyboy hasn’t changed that much throughout the years; still the same guy wearing the same hat, with his ridiculous belt buckle and his ridiculous charm; Angela still scolds him for his cigar smoking but she loves like a brother. Godspeed, any man he holds any interest in. “Just came to tell ya Zaryanova got Amari. At the door, right now.”

“Oh, well thank you Jesse.” _Looks like the operation was successful._

He tips his hat and walks to the door. “Just remember what you promised the team,” He stops at the doorway.  “Bring her in!”

The door slid open, revealing a thoroughly beat-up and pissed Amari. Throwing a jab, she quickly followed with her right hand. He sidestepped, allowing the Russian to make an entrance by shoving Fareeha into the room; The doorway clear, Jesse and Zarya fistbump then quickly slip away.

Scowling, Fareeha fixes her shirt and makes her way to the desk. Thankfully, Fareeha still had some of her stoic demeanor, though she looked a bit amused.

“Doctor, I’m grateful that my misfortunes have made you crack a smile.”

 _Damn._ “My apologies, Captain Amari. With your current absences, I resorted to…drastic measures. Now, if you please…”

Grinning, she walks toward the exam table and sits down as instructed.  “Fareeha is fine. Was it necessary for Jesse to stun me with his flash bang?”

Angela swears that her grin could blind someone. Shrugging, she grabs her tablet and stands in front of Fareeha with her equipment.

“Then you can call me Angela. I told them I would make fondue. Don’t worry; I’ll patch you up after the physical. ”

She begins by taking Fareeha’s heart rate, her blood pressure, and her reflexes. Constantly checking on soldiers has always been awkward but necessary. She is aware of the kind of intimacy these moments could bring, moments that would result in difficult circumstances for her and her patients. Right now, she has the capability to keep her cool but that doesn’t mean she can’t admire her musculature, her toned arms, strong legs and impressive abs.  

Oh dear, she hopes Fareeha doesn’t see how red her cheeks are.

She’s able to wrap up the exam with her nerves in check, and proceeds to arrange her equipment and setup. Help as ever, Fareeha stays to help despite the doctor’s protest.

“I’ve caused you a bit of misfortune with my actions. Let me help.”

Setting to work on the slightly messy clinic, the two engage in conversation. Angela learns that Fareeha likes to watch the sun rise while playing her acoustic guitar, that she loves to listen to Reinhardt’s stories of his adventures and would create her own adventures as a child. In return, she tells Fareeha that she would play as a doctor during her childhood by using her stuffed animals as patients, how she would look dead without her usual cup of coffee and how she would have a glass of wine after a very difficult operation.

These kinds of conversations with the Captain are few and far between, which really makes her appreciate the moments where they do discuss mundane topics.

Maybe you can talk to her about that scar…

She finds herself shaking her head.

That seems too personal…

You’re her doctor, you have to talk about it sooner or later…

“Angela? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing!” Oh dear, that came off harsh. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Despite her insistence, her eyes closely examine Fareeha’s left forearm. Running from her wrist to an area – probably a quarter of an inch away- from her elbow, shows a red and somewhat protruding scar. The scar itself looked irregular, maintaining a curve until it straightened near her elbow. Fortunately, the lines near her wrist are less visible but it still doesn’t change how terrible it looks.

This isn’t the first time Angela has seen the scar-it attracted her attention during their first physical with the young Amari and she would admit, she has seen worse- but it still makes her cringe at the thought of seeing anyone injured, especially someone like Fareeha.

_Just a bit higher and she would have lost any feeling on her fingers…_

Fareeha follows her eyes, somber. “Curious about the scar?”

She fidgets. She can’t meet the woman’s eyes.

“When I was still in the army, I started to attract the attention of my peers and my higher-ups. I was quickly promoted throughout my service, due to the amount of hard work and passion I exhibited as a soldier to the Egyptian army,” Fareeha smiled, lopsided. “You can imagine that some people weren’t happy about that.”

 That last part drew her in. “What happened?”

“We were getting drinks to celebrate my recent promotion to Lieutenant.  Some of the officers under me were also planning to propose to their lovers and needed my advice. We were content, having a laugh at Ammon trying to flirt with one of the boys and betting on who would date Akila.” Her smile faded “ I should’ve known Hakim was angry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jumped from one fandom to another. This one took a lot longer to make. Planning another one or two chapters involving this story. So tune in for that!
> 
> As always, Constructive Criticism would be lovely. Getting back into writing would require some feedback, so that would be appreciated.


End file.
